Love Always Knows
by harrypotter2254
Summary: "Three words, eight letters, say it, and I'm yours," she said, looking him in the eye. Cato and Clove's life after the games. What happened as they come back to District 2 and how they struggled to hear the words "I love you" coming out of each other's mouths. A sequel to Love Knows.
1. Back In District 2

**Chapter 1: Back In District 2**

**Clove**

Before I knew it, here I am, on the stage in front of the justice building in District 2, with Cato beside me, waving and smiling at everyone cheering for us for our victory in the 74th Annual Hunger Games. I remember the first time I stand here, a tribute representing our district, but time really flies, because right now, I'm a victor, being honored by everyone because of what I have done. I turned to look at Cato and smiled as I see him very proud of himself. He also turned to look at me and grabbed my hand. He held it up high in the air and we turned our heads back to everyone.

I can see my parents smiling at me with proud expressions on their faces. Finally, I have managed to impress them. I became a victor just like my father and accomplished what my mother didn't. Of course they're proud of me. Of course they're happy to see me. I have achieved all my goals.

I can also see my two best friends, Helen and Rina, smiling and waving at me. Helen is sitting on a wheelchair, with Rina accompanying her. It looks like her injury really is serious. She lost her chance of volunteering and being in the games this year because of this. And up to now, she's not yet okay, considering the fact that she still needs a wheelchair to travel. If it weren't for this injury, it might have been her standing on this very stage instead of me. But seeing her happy face like this really convinces me that there's no bitterness in her toward me and she's just as happy as anyone else to see me survive the games, to see me win the games and make it back to District 2, alright and alive.

**Cato**

After presenting ourselves in front of District 2, Clove and I were escorted to our respective houses in the victor's village. As I stepped inside my new house, I see my little sister, Chloe, running towards me. She's only five years old but you can already see the resemblance between the two of us. We share the same blond hair and the same beautiful blue eyes. She's like the girl version of me.

"Cato!" she said cheerfully as soon as we got hold of each other. I carry her and kissed her on the cheek. I feel so happy to be able to see her again. I must say that I love her so much. "I miss you Cato." Oh, it's nice to hear her cute voice again.

"I miss you too Chloe," I said and kissed her on the cheek once again.

I turned to look at the others. My parents began walking towards me, closely followed by my Aunt Carla, my father's younger sister, who also used to take care of Chloe. Uncle Charles, my mother's younger brother, is nowhere to be found. We're not that close so it doesn't matter much.

"Well done son," my mother said as she patted me on the back.

"I always know that you could do it too," Aunt Carla said.

"In case you're wondering, your Uncle Charles left," my mother said. "He was sent to District 5 to be the head peacekeeper there."

"Anyway son, we decided not to move out of our old house since it's closer to our family business," my father said. Of course, we don't want to depend on the capitol for everything.

"We'll just visit if we have the time," my mother said.

"We'll be going now son," my father said.

"Take care," my mother said.

Aunt Carla took Chloe away from me and they made their way outside.

**Clove**

Here I am, in my bedroom in my new house in the victor's village. I'm lying on my bed but I'm not yet asleep. I'm just staring up at the ceiling wondering about things. I said to myself that I would not fall for someone, but after kissing Cato in the arena, I realized that I'm falling for him and I can't stop myself anymore. Back in the train, he just showed me that he wanted me and I just showed him that I wanted him back. After that, I knew that it signifies something, something with regards to our relationship. I still can't figure out how we're going to be official, because right now we're not.

I ended up my thoughts as the telephone on my bedside table suddenly rings. I sit up to answer the call.

"Who's this?" I asked immediately, wondering who on earth would call me this late at night.

"Guess." I smiled as I hear the familiar voice of Cato on the other line.

"Cato," I said, smiling.

"I thought you wouldn't recognize my voice," he said.

"So, why did you call?" I asked him, still smiling.

"Oh, I just want to hear your voice," he said. "You know, before going to sleep."

"Hmm," I said.

"I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow," he said.

"I guess."

"I can't wait," he said and I smiled again.

"Goodnight Cato," I said.

"Goodnight Clove," he said. I think this signals the end of our conversation. I was about to put the receiver back down when he added, "Sweet dreams," and this ends our conversation. I think I'll be able to have a good night's sleep.

**Next morning…**

**Clove**

I woke up early the next morning. I washed my face and combed my hair before going downstairs for breakfast. In the kitchen, I made some pancakes and poured milk in a glass. I placed them on a tray and bring them in the dining room. I sat on one of the chairs encircling the dining table and eat my breakfast. Doing all of this by myself reminded me that I'm all alone in this house. My mom and dad decided not to move out of our old house since it's closer to our family business. They said they'll just visit if they have the time.

After eating my breakfast, I made my way back upstairs to take a bath. I decided to visit my parents' house and proceed to the Academy and check out what's happening there. After taking a bath, I dried myself up and get ready.

After 15 minutes, I found myself staring at my reflection in the mirror. I'm wearing a black dress that falls on my knees and black sandals. I'm also wearing my hair down. After that, I went downstairs and go straight at the door. I opened it and take a few steps outside.

**Cato**

Here I am, in Clove's parents' house, sitting on one of the couches in their living room along with two others. Clove's parents are sitting on another couch facing us. I came here to meet them, to ask permission to court Clove, to prove myself worthy of their daughter. The same reason why the two others are here as well.

Sitting beside me is Paul, a boy my age (16), tall, thin and looks really weak. We've met before, at my party the night before the reaping, where Clove introduced him to me as an old friend. Our first meeting wasn't… good. I've been bitter about him ever since. Sitting beside him is Jayson, a 19-year old boy, tall and muscular. He used to train at the Academy as well but didn't have the courage to volunteer and participate in the games when he came of age (18). What a coward, and yet, he still managed to boast around in here. I've seen him before because we used to train together but we weren't that close. And I'm sure Clove and him weren't that close either. I'm not even aware that he's interested in Clove. Well, maybe it's because I didn't care that much way back then.

I know that we're different people but I also know that we have one thing in common: Clove. That's why I'm willing to try my best to win her heart. Back in the train, I knew that she has something with regards to me too but I'm not going to rely on that alone, not with these competitors around who want her as much as I do, just because of a tiny possibility that she has feelings for me too.

We're still discussing about some things when the door suddenly opened. We turned our heads to see who came in. It was Clove.

"Clove, darling, you're here," her mother said. "Perfect timing, these three gentlemen here were just asking permission to court you." She eyed the three of us intently.

"Come here darling. Sit with us," her father said. Clove then made her way towards us and sat beside her mother.

"What brought you here darling?" her mother asked.

"Oh, I just came here to visit," she said, still eyeing the three of us intently. For all I know, she wasn't expecting this. I never told her about my plans with regards to the two of us.

"Well, I'm sure you're already familiar with these three," her father said and she nodded. "So it won't be a problem, having them to court you."

"Of course," she said.

Clove, I hope you won't make this hard for me.

**Clove**

I left the room first after the meeting. Right now, I'm outside our house, thinking. Well, I wasn't expecting to find the three of them, Cato, Paul and Jayson, in our living room, introducing themselves to my parents to be able to court me. I was startled because no boy ever dared to court me before. But I felt glad seeing Cato among them. Inside me, I know that he's the one I'm going to choose. But I'll see to it that he won't be able to get what he wants easily. I don't want him to think that I'm an easy-to-get girl. Besides, what's the harm of giving the two others a chance? I'm sorry Paul, but you're just a friend to me and nothing more. I hope you'll be able to understand. And Jayson, even though we're not that close, I'm sorry too, because Cato is the one I can't live without, not you.

I ended up my thoughts as I felt someone grabbed my hand from behind. I turned around and see Cato, smiling at me.

"Clove, for you," he said, handing me a bouquet of flowers. I accepted it and smiled back at him. Not too far away from us, I see Paul and Jayson, walking their way towards us, also with bouquet of flowers with them. I just stand here, wondering how the four of us will end up in the end.


	2. It's Good To Be Back

**Chapter 2: It's Good To Be Back**

**Clove**

"For you," Paul and Jayson unexpectedly said at the same time, handing me a bouquet of flowers. They both looked at each other for a second and turned back to me.

"Thank you," I said, accepting the flowers. I can see Cato clenching his fists. Of course, he wasn't expecting some competitors. And I know he's used to getting what he wants easily. Seeing him like that really entertains me. I smiled a little.

"So Clove, do you have any plans for this morning?" he suddenly asked me, and I know that he's just trying his best to smile.

"Yes, I…," I said but Jayson butted in.

"Why don't you go and eat with me at our restaurant? The food is good there."

"I would, but…," I said but Paul butted in.

"I'm sure Clove wants to visit our house just like the old times."

"Paul, I…," I said but Cato butted in. Will they ever give me the chance to speak? I was planning to visit the Academy.

"How about visiting the Academy, where we belong?"

"Perfect!" I said. "Just what I was planning!" I look at the other two and I felt a bit awkward to see their disappointed faces looking back at me. It's as if I've chosen Cato already. However, I can see Cato smiling triumphantly.

"What are we waiting for Clove?" he said to me. "Let's go." I can see excitement in his eyes.

"I'll just bring these flowers inside," I said.

"I'll go with you," he said.

"Sure," I said. I looked back at the other two. "Paul, Jayson, maybe some other time." I said and they nodded. Cato and I made our way inside.

Well, I'm not being unfair. I was really planning on visiting the Academy this morning. I wasn't planning on going out with anyone. Cato was just lucky to suggest the right thing.

**Cato**

Clove and I made our way to the Academy. I knew she was planning on visiting it because of course she misses training as much as I do, and of course she misses her precious knives more than anything. Suggesting that made me know that she'll end up going out with me rather than the other two, and it turned out perfectly well.

Right now we're in front of the Academy, which hasn't changed a bit. The surroundings are still clean, not a piece of rubbish littered the floor. I remember the first time I stepped on this lawn. I remember the time when Clove and I were asked to pull out the weeds that infested the freshly mown grass as punishment for getting into a fight with another trainee. There are still the benches where people used to sit down on if there's nothing else to do. I remember myself sitting on one of them waiting for Clove the morning before the reaping, determined to win to see her face again, not knowing that we'll be entering the games together. I remember her sitting on one of them staring blankly into space when I decided to sit down and talk to her about it. Those are the times when we felt this sudden closeness forming between the two of us, and this Academy, where we first met, helped a lot.

"It's good to be back," she suddenly said.

"Yeah, it is…," I said. "… with you." We stopped walking and look at each other. "I never thought we'd be coming back together, you know." I said and she smiled.

"Me too," she said and we walked on. "I was even willing to kill you." A certain thought suddenly came to my mind and I voice it out.

"How about Marvel? Were you also willing to kill him?" we stopped waking again and I see her staring at me, raising her eyebrows.

"Cato, what's the point? He's already dead," she said, walking on. I grabbed her hand and made her face me.

"Just answer the question!" I shouted at her. I didn't mean to, I just couldn't control myself. I was only asking a simple question and she already wanted to get away from answering it. Either way, shouting at her was wrong, so wrong. I shouldn't have. "I'm sorry." I said but she forcefully retrieved her hand from me.

"Yes Cato, I was also willing to kill him…," she said. "…but…" I know that she's thinking hard about whether or not to continue.

"But what, Clove?" I insisted and she looks at me.

"But I kept on hoping that somebody else will," she said.

"_Ouch,_" I said inside my head.

It's really painful to know that she wanted somebody else to kill Marvel while eager to kill me herself. Their closeness during the games were noticeable, but I never knew it will be compared with our years of friendship. As much as I hate to admit, she only had her time with me after Marvel's death. She only showed that she cares for me after the rule change. I just forced myself to smile but I know that she knows that it's quite painful.

"Cato…," she said.

"Never mind me Clove. You answered already," I said.

"Let's get going then," she said and we walked on.

**Clove**

I can see pain in Cato's eyes. It's because I haven't told him the whole thing. I wanted to kill him myself because I couldn't stand seeing him getting killed by somebody else. That's why I have decided to protect him only to die by my hands, to make sure that no one else would kill him but me. He was mine to kill. I hope he'll stop getting bothered by Marvel.

We look for the training center, passing quite a lot of people on the way, some are familiar and some are not, but either way, we just smiled and waved at them. As soon as we stepped inside the training center, the familiar sound of people doing their training greets our ears. I remember the first time I stepped in this place, determined to do my best and impress everyone on my first training day as a career tribute. That was also the time when Cato and I first met.

Allan, our trainer, met up with us and hugged me tight. I was startled, because Allan is not this kind of person. His cold personality has always made me dislike him so much. I didn't push him away, but I didn't bother to hug him back as well.

"It's so nice to see you again Clove," he said as he lets go of me. He turned to Cato. "You too Cato. I am very proud of the two of you."

Suddenly, a girl with long black hair made her way towards us. I can tell that I've seen her before, but I realize I don't even know her name, though her frequent quarrels with her boyfriend has always made them noticeable.

"Allan, have you seen Michael?" she asked.

"No," Allan replied. "Not yet." The girl then suddenly became furious, anger etched upon her face, after hearing Allan's reply. "Tricia, it's still early. Maybe he'll be along soon."

"He called me," Tricia said. "He said he'd fetch me at home and we'll go here together, but he didn't show up, and I don't think he'll ever show up, since he's with her."

"Tricia, whatever your problem is with your boyfriend doesn't have anything to do with me, and I hope this will be the last time you'll confront me about those things," Allan said. "Just proceed with your training."

"Oh!" Tricia exclaimed angrily. "He better thank God I love him so much." She said as she walked away.

"They never changed. It's really a mystery how they lasted this long," Allan said. "Anyway, what brought you here?"

"Oh, we just came here to visit," Cato said.

"Yeah, and we miss the weapons so much," I added.

"Suit yourselves," Allan said as he walked away. Cato and I made our way inside.

**Cato**

Clove made her way to the knives station, of course she did. I just followed her and watch her do her thing. She grabbed three knives and aim at one dummy. She threw the first knife through its chest, the second knife through its neck, and the third knife through its head. The people around us were all impressed by her. I can't blame them, who wouldn't be?

Not too far away from us, at the bow and arrows station, I can see Tricia looking at her admiringly. I caught her eye and gave her an encouraging smile. She nodded and shot an arrow at a dummy. I can tell that she's not that handy with the bow, her accuracy and precision with it is not something worth admiring for. I looked back at Clove and she's looking at me questioningly. Don't tell me she's already jealous.

"Jealous?" I asked her teasingly. She rolled her eyes.

"In your dreams," she said and I smiled. "Why don't you go with your beloved swords?"

"I'd rather stay here with you," I said. "Other guys might just make a move on you. I can't let that happen, can I? More competitors is the last thing I need."

"Of course," she said. "Anyway, I miss this place, so much."

"Me too," I said.

"And as I've said, it's good to be back," she said.

"Yeah," I said. "With you." I don't have to look at her to know that she smiled.

"I just can't help loving this place," she said.

"Yeah, as much as I can't help loving you," I said quietly.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that," she said.

"Oh, I was just saying that I just can't help loving this place as much as I can't help loving the swords," I said.

"Hmm…," she said.

I don't know why, but I can't make myself tell Clove that I love her, I guess I'm not yet ready for that, plus, I don't have the courage. Yes, cocky Cato doesn't have the courage to tell Clove that he loves her. Maybe some other time, when we're both ready.


	3. It Gets Harder From Here

**Chapter 3: It Gets Harder From Here**

**Clove**

"What am I going to do? Who am I going to choose?" I asked furiously to Helen and Rina as soon as we entered my house.

"Clove, relax," Rina said, helping Helen sit on the couch. Right now, Helen is able to walk using crutches. "Just choose whoever you like. That way, you'll enjoy, you'll have a good time."

"I beg to disagree," Helen said. "Just choose whoever asked you first. That way, you'll be fair."

"Can I just pretend that I'm not feeling well?" I said. "It'll be easier that way."

"Why don't you just choose anyone of them and get over it?" Helen suggested.

"Right, as if it's that easy," I said, sounding a little bit annoyed.

"Look, let's just hope that it won't be that painful for the two less unfortunate guys," Helen said. "After all, the final judgment has always been the one that's painful."

"That's true," Rina said in approval.

"Ok, then tell me, who am I going to choose?" I asked.

"It's your choice Clove, not ours," Rina said and I sighed.

This is what happened: Me and my two best friends decided to take a walk around the village. That's when I realized how much I missed my District, my home. Everything is going along fine until we met my three suitors: Paul, Jayson and Cato consecutively. Paul at the market, Jayson at their family's restaurant and Cato at the jewelry shop, all three of them asking me out on a date, with me saying the same words to them: "I'll think about it. I'll just let you know."

What a hindrance it is to my life having the three of them to choose from whenever I'm hoping for a happy and cheerful day. If I could just dump the other two and choose Cato, I would, but the situation doesn't allow it, nor is the fact that it's not that easy.

"I'll just stick to being fair," I said finally.

**With Paul…**

It's late afternoon when Paul fetched me at home and led me in his car. I never knew their family owned a car. Well, it's been a long time, so who knows what happened after we left. I spotted Cato in front of his house, which is only in front of mine. He gave me a knowing look before turning away. I looked back at Paul and I know that he saw what happened. I just got inside his car and he closed the door for me. Seconds later and he's beside me driving our way to their house.

We stayed quiet as we travel, but the silence is really killing me, so I find a way to break it. It's a good thing his car has a radio so I reach for it and attempted to press the on button. Little did I know that he's also planning for the same thing. Our fingers were about to press the said button at the same time and that made us look at each other and smiled.

"Go ahead," he said.

"No, it's your car, do what you want, it's okay," I said.

"Ok, then I want you to go ahead and choose whatever channel you desire," he said.

"Fine," I said. I pressed the on button and news about the capitol echoed all around us. Well, at least it's not that quiet anymore.

"So Clove, how does it feel to be a victor?" he asked me.

"Great," I answered. "Just great. You know I've been wanting to be one my whole life, right?"

"Right," he said. "But you never expected to be the victor this year, am I correct?"

"Yes," I said. "I told Cato I would be the victor the year after him." Oh no, I shouldn't have mentioned him. I looked at Paul and I don't think he minded. I sighed in relief.

"So you made plans with him?" he asked me. What does he mean?

"Yes, I did," I said and Paul looked at me intently. Oh no, that's another wrong thing for me to say. "Plans with regards to the games." I said to clear things up a bit. After that he looked away from me and focused more on his driving. Nothing else has been said as we moved on.

After 45 minutes we have finally reached our destination. That's quite a long time. So Paul has been travelling this long? just to see me? I was about to open the car door when Paul stopped me. He said he'd do it for me instead. He quickly got out of his car and opened the door for me. He then reached out for my hand and I gave it to him, which I repented, since we made our way inside their house holding hands. I never thought it'd go this far. Whatever, for me, this is just a friendly gesture. I know it sounds bad but he's just my friend, I only want him as a friend, and it's always been like that.

I noticed that their house is larger than before. Maybe my hunch was true, who knows what happened after we left? As soon as we entered the house and into the living room, he introduced me cheerfully to his parents, which are sitting on the couch comfortably, his dad drinking a cup of coffee, and his mom reading a magazine. Well, I must say his parents stayed the same. They didn't change, even a little bit. His mom immediately stood up and threw her arms around me. I patted her on the back. Well, it's a good thing, at least Paul has finally let go of my hand. His dad stood up as well and made his way towards us.

"Welcome back, my dear Clover," his mom said as she lets go of me.

"Mom, don't call her that. You know how she hates it," Paul said. But I know that it's no use, his mom is used to calling me Clover. It's fine, really, but only with her. I really hate it when people address me like that.

"No matter what you say Paul, this girl here will always be my little Clover," his mom said as she hugs me tightly. "It's wonderful to see you again darling."

"It's wonderful to see you again too, Aunt Pauline," I said as soon as she lets go of me.

"It's nearly dinner time. Why don't you join us at dinner dear?" his dad asked me.

"That will be cool, Uncle Paulo," I answered.

"Then I'll prepare something delicious for this evening," Aunt Pauline said. "I'll just call the two of you if it's ready." She said and we nodded.

"Clove, come with me," Paul said.

"Sure," I said. He then grabbed my hand once again and lead the way.

We made our way upstairs and I have a feeling he's taking me to his room.

"Where are we going Paul?" I asked him first before freaking out.

"Come on, I'll show you my room," he said and I stopped walking. His room? No way! Is he serious?

He looked at me intently and smiled.

"Clove, don't worry, I'm not going to do such a thing," he said. "You know me."

"I'm sorry, I just got carried away, that's all," I said. "So where is it?"

"Come on," he said and we walked on.

**Cato**

I was devastated when Clove refused to go out with me. I was even more devastated when I knew the reason why. She gave me a phone call saying that she has other plans for this afternoon, and it turns out to be with her childhood friend, Paul. I was so angry I managed to throw the vase on my bedside table across the room. It hit the wall and shattered into tiny pieces on the floor signifying how angry I was.

Right now, I'm lying on my bed, playing with a diamond necklace that is meant for Clove. I'm not yet asleep. I'm waiting for her, for her arrival. I've been looking out of my bedroom window once in a while just to check. I looked at the clock and sighed in anger. It's already nine in the evening. How long is she going to stay with that Paul?

A sudden noise made me jump out of bed. I quickly looked out of my bedroom window and saw Paul's car. At last! He then got out of his car and helped Clove get out of it too. They had a short conversation after that and Paul did something I didn't expect. He grabbed Clove's face and kissed her on the forehead. Clove looks shocked. After that they said their farewells and parted ways.

I lie back down on my bed trying to forget what I just saw. What's with the kiss? I've kissed Clove three times on the lips, and for all I know, I'm her first. I shouldn't be bothered, but I can't help it. I really can't.


	4. With Somebody Else

**Chapter 4: With Somebody Else**

**Clove**

The first thing I saw as soon as I stepped outside my house was a little girl chasing a butterfly. If I were to guess, I'd say she's only five years old. She has beautiful, blue eyes which reminded me of someone and flowing blonde hair. She's wearing a red dress that falls on her knees. Suddenly, she fell over and started to wail. I quickly made my way towards her.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"No!" she answered. Of course she's not okay. How stupid of me.

"Come on, stand up," I said as I helped her stand up. Now I know why she's wailing. She has bruises on her knees. "What's your name?" I asked her, but she's till wailing. What am I going to do? I'm not so good when it comes to children.

"Chloe!" I looked up to see Cato running towards us. So her name is Chloe.

"Cato," she said as soon as Cato reached us and made her face him.

"I told you you might fall over. I told you you might hurt yourself," he said, wiping her tears away. Wait, are they related? Cato seems to care about her. For all I know, Cato doesn't care about anyone. They should be, for Cato to act like this.

"Cato, I have bruises on my knees," she said.

"Don't worry, we'll fix it," Cato said.

"You have medicine?" she asked him.

"That, I'm not so sure," Cato said.

"I have," I said and they looked at me. Now I can see their identical, beautiful, blue eyes looking at me. "I have medicine. Let me help."

"Thank you Clove," Cato said.

"You're welcome," I said.

"So you're the girl who made my big brother's heart beat for the first time," Chloe said and we stared at each other. My hunches were correct. Those beautiful, blue eyes really reminded me of someone, someone I knew… Cato. Right now, I'm staring at her younger sister, the one he's been telling me about, the one I didn't get the chance to meet until now.

**Cato**

Right now, we're in my house, relaxing in the living room. Chloe is sleeping with her head on my lap on the couch and Clove is sitting on the far end side of it. She helped me fix Chloe's bruises and stays.

"Cato, your sister is very beautiful," she suddenly said.

"I know," I said cockily and she laughed a little.

"How come I've never seen her before?"

"She's always in the house."

"Will she also enter the games?" she asked and I looked at her. Ok, that question is something that I didn't expect. I looked away from her and looked at Chloe instead.

"If I were to decide, I'd say no, but of course, my parents would insist," I said, caressing Chloe's face. "I know it would be a great honor, but I can't risk my little sister. I don't want to lose her, you know. She means everything to me." I turned to look at her again. Ok, it's time for a change of topic. "Clove, are you free this afternoon?" I knew what she'll reply the moment she looked away from me worriedly.

"No, Cato," she replied. "I told Jayson I'd go with him this afternoon. Maybe some other time"

Disappointment and anger surged through me.

**With Tricia…**

After Aunt Carla picked Chloe up, I decided to visit the Academy to get all my anger out, because if I don't, I think I'll die of extreme jealousy.

It's late in the afternoon. I'm in the training center. As soon as I got hold of a sword, I stabbed and sliced a few dummies with so much force and aggressiveness almost everybody in the training center stopped their activities and checked out what I was doing. Allan came towards me after that.

"Cato, do you have a problem?" he asked me curiously.

"What do you think?" I asked him back.

"I think you have," he said and I got pissed off. Why bother asking if you already know the answer? "Because you're just like Tricia." He said and I looked at him questioningly.

"What about her?" I asked him.

"She's also like that after Michael dumped her."

"She got dumped?"

"Yes, this morning, and she was really devastated," Allan said. "Michael came here not to train but to dump her. She chased after him asking for an explanation. Minutes later and she came back and got all her anger out on a few dummies just like you, but with tears in her eyes."

"So, after all the quarrels, they really did break up," I said. "But why would Michael dump her just like that?"

"Everyone knows that Michael has another girl, even she knows that, yet she still chose to stay with him," Allan said. "You know, sometimes I really don't understand love."

An hour has passed and I finally made my way outside the training center. As I made my way outside the Academy, someone bumped his or her shoulder forcefully onto mine and stomped on without even apologizing. She's a girl with long, black hair. I can tell that she's upset, angry even, judging by her actions. That's when I found something on the floor. That something must have been hers, it might have fallen from her when she bumped onto me. I quickly picked it up. It's a heart-shaped necklace. Engraved upon it were the names Michael and Tricia. I immediately followed her to give the necklace back to her.

"Hey! Hey!" I called after her. "Tricia! Tricia! Are you deaf? Hey!" And that's when I've done the unexpected. I threw the necklace right at her. It hit her right at the back of her head. And that's when I finally caught her attention.

"What's your problem?" she shouted at me. "What was that for?"

"For you to pay attention!" I shouted back at her.

"It hurts, you know!" she said, touching the back of her head where the necklace had hit. I quickly made my way towards her. I picked up the necklace and handed it to her.

"This is yours, right?" I said to her.

"Right," she said sadly, claiming the necklace. "Thank you."

"Look, Tricia, I'm sorry to bring this up, but I heard about Michael dumping you," I said and she looked at me nastily. "I mean, I heard about your break up."

"And?"

"I just want you to know that there are still many boys out there," I added, and this time, she looked at me questioningly. "Now, don't get me wrong girl, I already have somebody else." She smiled but I really don't know what for. "You know me, right?"

"Who wouldn't?" she said sarcastically.

"Good," I said. "So next time, you better pay close attention to me so you wouldn't suffer the consequences. Getting hit by a necklace, for example." This time, she laughed, and I smiled.

"Cato, thank you," she said.

"For rubbing the fact that your boyfriend dumped you or throwing a necklace right at the back of your head?" I asked her jokingly.

"You're the first person who made me laugh all day," she answered happily.

**Clove**

After having lunch with Jayson in their family restaurant and introducing me to his family, we have decided to walk by the streets of the Academy.

Jayson is a very arrogant guy, I never knew that until now. He likes to boast about everything. He likes to boast around the place we're in as if it was his property. He also likes to make boastful remarks about his so called strength but wavers if The Hunger Games is ever mentioned. That's the one thing he always disregards during conversations and also the one thing he can't be arrogant about. It's because he didn't have the courage to participate in it when he finally came of age and I think he was embarrassed because of that, for a strong and arrogant guy like him to chicken out in the games.

We're nearly at the gate of the Academy when two people came out of it and saw us. The blonde boy is unmistakably Cato, and the girl walking beside him is Tricia, I recognized her because of her long black hair. Her eyes are red and I just knew that she has been crying, but why is Cato with her? They recognized us as well and Cato looked at Jayson bitterly, the same way I did to Tricia.

"Cato, I thought you are devoted to Clove," Jayson said accusingly. Cato gave him a dangerous glare.

"I am," he said dangerously.

"From what I've been seeing, you're like entertaining another girl," Jayson said accusingly once again.

"I'm not, the two of us just met," Cato said defensively.

I really don't know if I should believe him or not. Right now, I'm not so sure. He has always been frustrated because of me. Is that a good enough reason to find somebody else?

"Well, if you would excuse us, we still have a date to continue," Jayson said cockily, grabbing my hand. "Let's go Clove." He said and we walked on, passing the other two.

I heard Tricia asking Cato, "You really like her, don't you? She's the girl you've told me about."

So she knew something about me and Cato. Cato must have told her.

But it still didn't change the fact that he's with somebody else. As much as I hate to admit, he's with somebody else… with somebody else…


	5. A Night With You

**Chapter 5: A Night With You**

**Clove**

It's early in the morning when the telephone on my bedside table suddenly rang. I've woken up because of that. I was really annoyed, but my feelings changed when it was Cato's voice I heard from the other line. He's asking me out on a date. The reason why he called me early in the morning is because according to him, someone else might do the same thing and he's lose me again for another day. He didn't want that.

So here I am, in the biggest and most famous shop in District 2. Rina alone accompanied me here because Helen has a schedule for check up with her healer this morning. I hope she'll get well soon. I've decided to go to this place to buy new clothes, new shoes, new accessories, new bags and everything. The reason why is because I'm meeting Cato tonight, so I need to look my best.

"Clove, do you really need to buy all of this?" Rina asked me at the cashier.

"Of course," I said, rolling my eyes, as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. "I'm meeting Cato tonight, so I need to look my best, right?" Rina looked at me.

"So, you've chosen already?" she asked me stiffly.

"Yes, I have," I replied. "Ages ago, actually, from the moment the three of them decided to court me." She looked away from me and stared down at the floor. I just ignored her. "Cato is the one for me, I just know it."

"So, you're just letting the others hope, you're just letting Paul hope…," she said, without even looking at me. "… for something that's never going to happen."

"Rina…," I said but the cashier butted in.

"Miss, here you go," she said cheerfully and I collected the shopping bags. I turned back to Rina.

"Rina, look, you've known from the start that there is something going on between Cato and I, right?" I said to her. "You've known from the start that he's the one for me. So why are you acting like this?"

"Nothing, I'm just…," she said. "It doesn't matter. Don't mind me Clove. Come on, let's just go." She said and walked on first.

"Hey, wait for me," I said as I keep up with her.

I still don't understand. Why did she act like that? Is she keeping something from me?

**Cato**

I'm wandering a street which I'm not that familiar with. My feet just led me here and I don't know why. I don't have anything else to do at home so I just went outside and walked around. I can't wait for the night, for the moon and the stars to appear and enlighten the dark sky, because that is when I'll be with Clove. I will finally get to take her on a proper date.

"Cato?" I was startled when someone said my name. I looked around and saw Tricia looking at me. Her expression is somewhat curious yet delighted when she saw my face. She's sweeping some dried leaves in front of a house which I assumed to be theirs. "Hey."

"Hey," I said, smiling at her.

"What brought you here?" she asked me, raising her eyebrows.

"Oh, I'm just wandering the streets," I replied.

"Hmm," she said. "Anyway, this is where I live." She indicated the house. It is neither small nor big. It's just right. "Do you want to come inside?"

"No, thank you," I said. "I was about to head home anyway." She gave me a disappointed look, nodded, and then her face suddenly became cheerful again.

"Then I'll just walk you home," she said cheerfully. What is this girl's problem? Is she into me?

Before I get to answer back, she quickly throws the broom she was holding and comes toward me.

"Let's go," she said cheerfully once again, holding onto my arm. I immediately made her let it go. "I'm sorry." She said shamefully and I looked at her.

"Look…," I began but she interrupted.

"There's no need. I know your girlfriend might misunderstand."

"If you're talking about Clove, she's not yet my girlfriend…," I said but she interrupted once again.

"Yes, but you like her very much." She looked me in the eye. "Don't worry Cato. I'm not going to ruin your relationship with her. I just got carried away, that's all. I hope you won't misunderstand too."

"Oh, I will, if you'll continue to make it so obvious," I said teasingly and she glared at me.

"I've changed my mind," she said, making her way back to their house. "You can go home by yourself."

After that, I walked on, more convinced that she's into me than before.

**Clove**

Cato picked me up at exactly six o clock. I was mesmerized by his appearance. He's formally attired and looked extremely handsome, even more handsome than usual. He offered me his hand, which I took, and led me to his car. The moment we're both inside it, I spoke.

"That was very kind and gentle of you Cato." He smiled as he started to drive.

"You know Clove, I was never kind and gentle to anybody, but that was before I met you," he said. "I guess it's because you're different, different from girls that I've met before."

"So, you've met many girls before?" I asked him.

"Yes, I have. It's not that hard for me, to tell you truth, but you're the first girl I pursued, so you should be honored," he replied.

"You're really an arrogant guy Cato," I said. "Yes, you can be kind and gentle at times, but your arrogance is always getting in the way. Arrogance can be a big problem, you know."

"I'm sorry," he said.

"For what?"

"For being like that," he said.

"_Ok, enough of being frank,"_ I said inside my head.

Several minutes later and we reached our destination. Cato took me to the most famous restaurant in District 2. Only a few people are able to go in here yet it's still the most famous. Maybe it's because of its luxury. I've only been here during special occasions, not because we can't afford it but because of our busy schedules. My family has always been busy, alright. It's good to be back here again though, especially with Cato.

Right now, we're sitting on opposite sides of a circular, glass table with a vase of roses placed on top of it. One waiter took our order and came back minutes later with it. Cato and I talked as we ate.

"Has any of the others taken you to this luxurious restaurant?" he asked me.

"No," I answered and he laughed.

"Then what did you do with them during all of those dates?"

"It is rude for me to tell you Cato," I said.

"Ok," he said finally, continuing with his food.

After eating, we walked around the place and admired the sceneries.

"Our district is really the best among the rest, don't you think?" I said as we came to a halt.

"Yeah, it is," he said as he slowly placed his hand around my waist. "Clove, do I have a chance with you?" I looked at him.

"Of course, everyone has a chance with me," I said. He looked at me and then smiled.

"Come on, I'll take you home," he said and we walked on, his hand still around my waist.

Right now, we're in front of my house, facing each other for farewells, as if we live in different worlds and will never see each other again.

"Clove, I'll see you tomorrow," he said and I nodded.

"Goodbye Cato," I said as I turned around to get inside my house.

"Clove, wait," Cato suddenly said behind me and I turned around to face him once again. "I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" I asked him.

"I…, I…, I…," he said.

"What?" I asked him again, this time impatiently.

"I…, I…, _L…ike _to say… goodnight," he said. "Goodnight."

"That's it?" I asked him once again.

"Yeah, that's it," he replied. How disappointing. I thought he was going to say _"I love you."_

"Ok, goodnight," I said and turned around again. After two steps forward, I turned back to him and kissed him on the cheek. I can tell that he was surprised and confused at the same time. But then he smiled at me and I said, "Goodnight Cato." And that is when we parted ways.


	6. A Misunderstanding

**Chapter 6: A Misunderstanding**

**Clove**

The days have passed by so quickly without me noticing it. It's already been a month since I came back here in District 2 with my district partner, Cato. It's already been a month since three guys decided to court me, and that includes my district partner, Cato. From the moment I admitted that I've already fallen for him, I left the others with no chance. I just let them court me for I wanted to give them a chance for I thought it'd be rude to just dump them immediately. At least they'll know I appreciated all their efforts and everything that they've done for me when the time comes.

A month full of almost day to day rivalry between my three suitors is really getting into my nerves. A simple date would make the others jealous; a simple kiss on the cheek or on the forehead would make the others so furious. Simple gestures could lead to violence and I was the only one who could control them. That's why I decided to end this once and for all. Not right now, but maybe one of these days.

I stare out of my window and was overwhelmed to see him, his familiar face. He is standing in front of my house and looking up at me. I think he's been there for a while, waiting for me to look down and meet his gaze. He waved at me and I waved back at him. His blond hair is shining because of the sunlight. His blue eyes look tantalizing because of its beauty. He's very beautiful. That's why many girls are vying for his attention and obviously want him, and that includes Tricia.

Tricia is the girl from the training center, the one who's always bickering with her boyfriend, now ex-boyfriend. According to her, she loves him so much, which was proven when she still chose to stay with him despite him publicly cheating on her with a girl who happened to come across him during the early stages of their relationship. I think, for her, it's better if his attention is divided between the two of them than losing him completely. But that was before she met Cato.

After her boyfriend dumped her, she laid her eyes on him and grew fond of him more and more every single day. I don't blame her for Cato really is gorgeous, but it still doesn't change the fact that she frequently becomes the cause of misunderstandings between Cato and me. The closer she got to him, the more jealous and furious I become, but of course I'm not admitting it to Cato or to her.

Looking down at Cato made me cheerful and being cheerful is a good way to start the day. He then motions for me to come down so we can hang out. I dashed out of my room and made my way to him excitedly.

**Cato**

I see Clove coming out of the door and was pleased to know that she seems so happy to see me.

"Good morning," she greeted me cheerfully.

"Good morning," I greeted her back. "The weather's nice, perfect time for a walk." I hope she gets my point.

"Yeah," she said, smiling. "Shall we go?" I smiled at her and lead the way.

I think neither of us are truly aware to wherever we're going. We just walked and walked with no direction at all. I think this proves that we truly trust each other's instincts, or maybe each other, period. We've been friends for so long and that contributed to that. But now I want us to something more than just being friends. That's why I'm doing everything I can to win her heart.

"Cato, why don't we pass by the jewelry shop? I was planning on buying a decent necklace as a gift for myself," she suddenly suggested.

"Sure, anything you want," I said kindly. "Only I'll buy the necklace myself as a gift for you."

"Cato, there's no need," she said. "You've given me enough gifts already."

"And I'm willing to give you more," I said and we stopped walking at once.

"Cato…," she began and that is when several things happened simultaneously.

I realized we were walking at the sidewalk and that is when I saw a truck totally out of control. It was about to collide with us when I pulled Clove out of the way and we both stumbled on the ground, me shielding her using my own body. The truck, still out of control, bumped hard on a post and the impact was so strong debris was scattered everywhere near it. People crowded at the scene of the accident and suddenly I felt some of them helping us on our feet and asking whether we're okay or not. We're then sent to the hospital though we haven't received such serious injuries.

We're delivered in separate rooms and healers tended our bruises. Since we didn't receive such fatal wounds and injuries, we're allowed to go after a whole day of careful examination. I met up with Clove and placed my arm around her shoulder as we head outside.

We found out that the driver of the truck was drunk. Unfortunately, he remains in the hospital for he seriously got hurt. Actually, I don't care about him, I don't care about myself either or anyone or anything else, except Clove. I only care about her.

"I thought this day would be perfect," she said.

"Yeah, me too," I said. "I'm sorry for dragging you into all of that."

"Don't blame yourself Cato," she said. "It clearly isn't your fault. Accidents happen all the time, and if it weren't for you, I wouldn't be standing right here, right now, with you. I should be thankful."

"You weren't very alert earlier," I said.

"Yeah, I think it's because I just couldn't concentrate when I'm with you," she said softly.

"Really?" I asked and she nodded.

"I hate to admit it but it's true," she said.

"Then why make me wait like this for so long?" I asked her accusingly. She gave me a look so I quickly backpedaled. "About the necklace, actually I already have one ready for you, and I'll give it to you soon enough." And that reminds me. I still haven't given it to her.

"Don't change the topic," she said stiffly, making me let go of her.

"What topic?" I asked her innocently and she looked at me. She looks fierce, reminding me of the Clove I've trained with for the games.

"Do not play dumb with me," she said fiercely. "Why? Are you sick and tired of it?" I can tell that she's holding back tears.

"Clove, I was just kidding," I tried to reassure her.

"Are you giving up already?" she continued as though I hadn't spoken, as though she hadn't heard me. "I thought you were taking me seriously!"

"I am…"

"I thought everything we had was real! But now what? You're saying that you don't want to wait anymore?"

"Clove, it's not like that…"

"Why? Because there are a lot of girls out there? Girls you can have whenever you want? Without undergoing what you had for me?" Right now, tears are falling down her cheeks.

"Clove, listen to me…"

"I can't believe this! I can't believe I trusted you! That was so stupid! What made me think that you really lo…"

Without thinking, I grabbed her face and smashed my lips against hers, and that made her stop. She didn't push me away nor acknowledge the fact that our lips are pressed together. I began moving my mouth and kiss her gently. I just kissed her, waiting for her to kiss me back, but it didn't happen. After a while I stopped to find her eyes closed. She slowly opened it and we stared at each other. I'm still holding her face in my hands. I think now is the time to clear things up with her.

"Clove, I didn't mean to say that," I said calmly. "I didn't mean to kiss you as well. But you have to know that I'll always fight for you, _until your heart stops beating."_


	7. I Know This is Love

**Chapter 7: I Know This is Love**

**Clove**

His words hit me like I wanted to hear it one more time. _"I'll always fight for you, until your heart stops beating." _That's what he said. That's what he told me. And that's what stopped me from shouting at him once again, well, besides him kissing me. I suddenly remembered that our first kiss had been in the arena on the last day of the games and our last had been in the train on our way home. I realized how long it had been before I get to taste his lips again, though I didn't kiss him back. I was still full of my own emotions, yet I still closed my eyes and enable myself to feel the kiss.

"Clove," he said softly, we're still face to face, and his hands are still on my face. "I promise." His eyes show the sincerity behind his words so I nodded.

"I'm sorry for shouting at you," I said apologetically.

"It's okay," he said. "I know it's just a misunderstanding."

"Okay. Enough drama," I said as I removed his hands from my face. I think he was startled for the change of atmosphere between us. "Let's just get home." He smiled.

"Come on then," he said kindly and encircle his arm on my shoulder. Feeling his body close to me lets me know that I'm safe. His presence lets me know that I'm safe. Whenever I'm with him, I feel safe, just like our days together in the arena. We head home clearly forgetting about the stupid misunderstanding.

**Cato**

Last night, before leaving Clove on her doorstep, I asked her if she wanted to have a date with me tonight but she said she has to consider it first. I don't know why or what for but I knew she had her reasons. I hope she'll say yes for I was planning to give the necklace to her. The one I've been wanting to give to her but totally forgot about. I had it specially made for her. The necklace is one of a kind, made of diamond and stuff. I even designed it myself. That's how special she is to me.

Right now, I am in front of the Academy, reminiscing some of the memories we've shared together in this place. That's when a girl came running excitedly toward me. One look at her and I already know who she is. Who else?

"Hey Tricia!" I greeted her.

"Hey!" she said happily. "What brought you here?"

"Nothing," I said. "I was just checking things out."

"I heard you got involved in a car accident yesterday. How are you?"

"Fine, just fine. Thank you for the concern."

"It's nothing. Anyway, why don't you join me inside?" she suggested hopefully. "Teach me some of your skills?"

"Look, Tricia…," I said.

"Cato?" Someone from behind us suddenly spoke. Tricia and I both looked around to see Clove. At first she was smiling but her smile was immediately replaced by a sudden annoyance after knowing who's with me. Tricia, as usual, felt awkward after seeing her. It's always been an awkward time with the two of them, when they happened to cross each other's paths.

"Clove," I said. "What brought you here?" She gave me a look, and I surely know what that look means. "It's not that I don't want to see you. I was just surprised you…"

"I met Enobaria at the village and I asked her if she happened to see you and she said yes and she told me that you just went in here," she said all this very fast. "I came looking for you to talk about the date you told me about last night."

"Oh," I said and looked at her hopefully.

"I'm sorry but I have some other plans for tonight, maybe some other time," she said and quickly walked away. I quickly followed her without even bothering to say goodbye to Tricia. I don't believe her. I know she was just pissed because Tricia is with me.

"Clove," I said as I try my best to keep up with her. "Clove, let's talk."

"What is there to talk about Cato?" she asked me sarcastically without even stopping and looking at me.

"Give me a good enough reason why you're rejecting me right now," I said. We kept on walking.

"I told you, I have other plans for tonight," she said.

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"Go shopping with my friends, have dinner with my family, hang out with Paul or maybe Jayson, I don't know! But none of those plans involve you!"

"Clove," I said as I grabbed her hand and made her face me.

"Let go of me!" she said loudly as she tried her best to make me let go of her.

"Clove, why won't you listen to me?"

"Cato, your precious Tricia is waiting for you," she said. "Don't want her to wait any longer, do you?"

"Just as I've thought," I said, grinning at her. She raised her eyebrows while still trying her best to wrestle her way free.

"Let go of me! Why won't you let go of me? And what's so funny?"

"Clove, you don't have to be jealous."

"Jealous? Who said I was?"

"There's only you Clove, no need to be jealous."

"What are you talking about?"

"And I know that you want to be with me tonight as much as I want to be with you," I said and she finally stopped struggling. "There's only you. No need for another misunderstanding."

"Just shut the hell up!" she said fiercely as she finally retrieved her hand from me.

"I'll pick you up at six," I said.

"Whatever," she said as she walked away.

"Where are you going?" I called after her.

"Home!"

"I'll walk you!" I said as I keep up with her. Somehow, things have always been like this between the two of us.

**Clove**

I wasn't surprised when Cato took me in another luxurious restaurant. We ate and talked and laughed almost all night, about anything under the sun. It wasn't boring when I'm with him, unlike when I'm with the other two. It has been a little bit awkward between Paul and I after he decided to move on to the next level. Nothing has ever been the same between the two of us again. Jayson, on the other hand, was very boastful and self-centered for my taste. I didn't expect him to be like that, bragging about everything he has ever done, but of course, one topic is sure to make him quiet down, none other than the hunger games. Not being able to volunteer due to cowardness is definitely shameful here in our district, where winning the reaping and especially the games is a great honor.

After a while we take a walk at the higher part of our district. For all I know, it will end in a cliff overlooking all of District 2. I've been in this place before, with my dad, he used to take me with him for a walk in this part of District 2 whenever he has the time to relax. I didn't expect to come back here, especially with Cato. Unsurprisingly, we ended up in the cliff. I wonder what on earth we're going to do in here.

"Let's sit down," Cato said as he sat on the ground.

"Ok," I said as I sat right next to him.

I can see clearly the beauty of our district from here. It's majestic.

"Clove," Cato said and I look at him. "I have something for you."

"Cato, don't start," I said sternly but he already has a small box in his hands. I wonder what's inside it. He handed it to me. "Cato, how many times do I have to tell you that…?"

"Just open it," he demanded so I took it and opened it to find a diamond necklace inside. I can tell that it's very expensive. The pendant is perfectly shaped like a heart and it sparkles in the moonlight. That's when I see three words engraved upon it, reading: _Cato and Clove. _The string holding it together is also sparkling in the moonlight. It's like covered in glitters or something. "Isn't it pretty? It's one of a kind. I had it specially made for you. I even designed it myself."

"Cato, I don't know what to say," I stammered.

"You don't have to say anything," he said. "Come on, I'll help you wear it." He took the necklace and helped me wear it. "It looks beautiful on you."

"Thank you," I said.

"Now, look at the sky," he ordered me.

"Why?" I asked as I looked at the sky. Fireworks come flashing through the sky and the colors fascinate me. It's wonderful. It's beautiful. I can't keep my eyes away.

"Clove," Cato said but I didn't bother looking at him.

"It's beautiful Cato," I said.

"Not as beautiful as you are," he said and I looked at him. "You don't know how lucky I am to be sitting right here with you. You're so beautiful."

Before I get to say anything else, he began leaning closer to me. One of his hands grasps my face and I know what will happen. He closed his eyes and pressed his lips gently on mine. I closed my eyes as I feel his other hand moving slowly to my back. He began moving his mouth and I copied him. I slowly encircle my hands on his waist and our kiss grew deeper and deeper and more passionate every second. We kissed each other under the moonlight and the fireworks while our hearts beat at the same time. _I know this is love…_


	8. A Lie

**Chapter 8: A Lie**

**Clove**

Cato and I shared the most passionate kiss of all last night. I know and I'm certain that what we have is love. After everything we've been through, after the games almost tore us apart, here I am, planning on how I will say yes to him and no to the others. I surely know that the no to the others will be so much more difficult than the yes to him. I don't know what I'm going to do. It's going to be really awkward for sure, especially with Paul. I think I almost can't bear to hurt him, because I know we've done a lot of things together in the past. He's been my friend for so long. As for Jayson, I still can't imagine how he will react after hearing my decision. Another thing is that I d really don't know what to do first. Should I confront Cato first or the others? Well, I guess it'll just depend on which one of them I'll meet first.

Right now, I'm in my friend Rina's house. We're watching television in the living room but I'm not really paying attention to it.

"By the way, Clove, your suitor, Jayson, called me last night asking me about your whereabouts," Helen suddenly said. It's a relief to see that she can walk properly now, without the help of wheelchairs or crutches or anything.

"What did you say to him?" I asked her.

"And how did he come up with your number?" Rina said accusingly, raising her eyebrows.

"Oh, Rina, shut up, you know the two of us used to be close in the Academy," Helen answered.

"So the two of you have communication for a while?" Rina asked again accusingly, this time, smiling.

"You know what, Rina? Just drop it, okay? And shut up!" Helen said. "Anyway Clove, I told him you were with Cato."

"That's good," I said.

"And it seems like hell just broke loose in his house after that," Helen added.

"Actually, I'm planning on ending this thing once and for all," I said. This time, Rina stopped smiling and looked at me.

"Clove, are you sure about that?" she asked me worriedly.

"Yeah, I've been for a while," I said. "You know that."

"Him?" she asked me again and I nodded. "Clove, I think it's best if…, you need more time…, I mean, you can really use some more time…, you have to be sure first…, before coming up with a decision."

"Rina, I've explained it to you before, right?" I said reassuringly. "And I don't understand why you're acting like this every time we…" I can't continue, because right now, I can tell that she's holding back tears.

"Rina, what the hell is the matter with you?" Helen asked her.

"Nothing. I just…," Rina said.

"What?" Helen asked her. Rina then rolled her eyes and stared at her lap.

"It doesn't matter. Who the hell cares anyway? Just do what you want Clove," she said. After that she walked away and goes up the stairs. Helen and I exchanged looks.

"Clove, what's going on?" Helen asked me.

"I don't know," I said, and I really don't, but I think that she's really hiding something from me.

**Cato**

I woke up nine o'clock in the morning and was shocked by it. Sunlight was already creeping into my room. I slept in! I think it's because I was exhausted last night. Clove and I got home really late, but I know that it's worth it. It's been a long time since we kissed like that and I really enjoyed it.

After getting myself ready for the day, I peeked out my bedroom window, wondering if I'll see Clove anytime soon, but I wasn't expecting Jayson. There he is, standing in front of Clove's doorway. He must have been waiting for her. Suddenly he looked towards my direction and met my gaze. He gave me a cocky grin before turning away. What's his problem? I made my way outside to confront him and demand what his problem was.

"Hey Jayson," I greeted him and he looked at me.

"Hey Cato," he greeted me back.

"What brought you here?" I asked him.

"Oh, I am just waiting for Clove," he said. "What about you? Same thing?" I nodded coolly.

"Clove's not around." We both looked at the speaker. It was Enobaria. No wonder. Enobaria and Clove just live next to each other.

"Where did she go Enobaria?" I asked.

"She said she'll just visit some friends of hers," she said.

"No point in staying here any longer then," Jayson muttered and walked away. I got a glimpse of him first and know that he's grinning at me cockily. What the hell is his problem?

"Let me guess. One of your rivals?" Enobaria said.

"Yeah, and a very arrogant one too," I said. After that, I walked away, back to my house. I don't find it rude, but I'm not so sure if she does. My relationship with Enobaria became so much better during the games but it sure is awkward with her still. I guess the past is really painful for me to tolerate.

I just stayed in the house until early in the afternoon. I still didn't see any sign of Clove. I'm starting to get bored. My life is boring without her. That's why I decided to visit the Academy and entertain myself with some weapons.

Sure enough, violence really eases my boredom, but Tricia is spoiling everything. She's been looking at me in a strange kind of way all the time and it really irritates me. Didn't yesterday's events prove that I'll choose Clove's attention over hers? Before getting myself to talk to her, I quickly made my way outside. It's already late in the afternoon anyway. That's when I saw Jayson making his way toward me. He's grinning at me cockily still. What the hell is the matter with him?

"Jayson, what brought you here?" I asked him the same question I asked this morning. "Thinking about the opportunity you've wasted?" That seriously caught him off guard.

"Well, no," he said. "I came here looking for you. Clove wanted me to tell you something. She said she couldn't tell it to you herself. " Something in his tone caused me to shudder and get goose bumps. I know something is wrong, something bad is about to happen.

"What is it?" I asked him, and I tried my best to hide away the worry I've been keeping inside me.

"We're together now," he answered cockily and I stared at him in disbelief.

"You're joking, right?"

"A relationship like that isn't something to joke about, is it?" he said cockily still. I can't make myself believe him, I really can't. What is he saying? Right now, I'm clenching my fists. I can't take this anymore.

"Cato, Clove doesn't want to hurt you, that's why I came here. You have to understand that. If you truly love her_, you'll want her to be happy_, even though she won't be with you, _you'll let her go._"


	9. Just Friends

**Chapter 9: Just Friends**

**Cato**

I sat on one of the benches in front of the Academy. Jayson's words hit me like a sword, straight to my heart. Pain unlike any I've ever felt before surged through me. And tears which I believe I'm not capable of producing streamed down my face.

"Cato?" A voice, unmistakably Tricia's, came from behind me. "Are you alright? Why are you crying?"

"Leave me alone," I said, louder than I intended to do.

"Cato, what's wrong?"

"Leave me alone."

"Tell me. I can help you."

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!"

And that was all it took to shake her up. I can hear her footsteps coming back up to the Academy.

Right now, I want to be alone. I don't need anyone comforting me, not when even I can't comfort myself.

**Clove**

"CATO!" I shouted at him when I saw him sitting on one of the benches in front of the Academy. There were dark clouds upon the sky. It looks a storm was brewing. I've been searching for him ever since I got out of my friend's house to give him my answer, to be with him in a way I'm sure we both want. I'll tell him I love him now and spend the rest of my life loving him. We'll be a couple and who knows where that'll lead. I never knew and thought we'd be at this stage. From the moment I saw him I felt like we'd be enemies. I was so surprised when I realized we're already acting like friends. It's something I wasn't expecting, nor was he, I'm sure. And then now… I can't believe this is happening. This is something way beyond my expectations. We started out as nothing more than rivals in the Academy, always trying to beat each other up. We're not like other people who came up loving each other from their first meeting, one of those "love at first sight" things. We're definitely not like that. Though the "the more you hate, the more you love" phrase can be counted as something we're like. Who would ever guess we'd end up together? In a positive way? Even I wouldn't guess that, at the time. But now…

"CATO!" I shouted again but he seems to be deaf. It's like he can't hear me. His head is bended low. I made my way towards him as fast as I could and sat down next to him.

"Hey! I have something to say to you," I said to him but he didn't look at me, let alone acknowledge that I was even here. "Cato, I said I have something to say to you." I repeated, still, no response. "Cato, it's about my answer." This time he looked up without looking at me. He looks pained and hurt. Why? I have no idea. "Cato?"

"Enough Clove," he said stiffly, and what's with his tone?

"What?"

"I said it's enough. There's no need to say anymore."

"What do you mean?" I asked him, getting more and more lost every second.

"You're right about me Clove, all along, and you're so stupid not to listen to yourself and instead getting into this kind of situation."

"I'm stupid? This kind if situation? Cato, what are you talking about?"

"You're right. I was just playing with you. Do you really think I'd fall for someone like you? Someone like me deserves more. You're nothing Clove… nothing. To me, you're just a plaything."

"Cato…," I said, tears falling down my face. "What are you saying? If this is your idea of a joke, it's not funny."

"_Something like this isn't something to joke about, is it?_" he said, finally looking at me. "I'm sorry for letting this go on for so long. And don't cry in front of me now, _I know how fake your tears are_."

"Fake?"

"It's sickening. Stop it," he said venomously. With this, he stood up, his back facing me.

"Cato… I stll don't understand."

"Let's put it this way, I wasn't sincere, that's why I'm saying sorry, all of it was a lie," he said. "Though I won't deny being a friend to you, but I'm afraid that's just how far we're going to get. You're just not girlfriend material. Get over it." He took a step forward. "And one more thing, _if you need a friend, I'll be right here."_

And with that, we've reached the end… the rain fell down along with my tears…

From this moment on, we're _just friends… nothing more than just friends…_


End file.
